Rainy Days
by Ylinestra
Summary: Ken mag regnerische Tage und verbringt sie oft am Fenster um den Leuten zuzuschauen... Eines Tages verändert eine Begegnung sein Leben...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ich hatte schon lange vorgehabt mal eine Daiken zu schreiben und irgendwann hat sich dann wieder ein neues Plotbunny bei mir eingenistet ^^' Nya, ich hoffe die Fic gefällt irgendwem... Ich wüsste gern, was ihr davon haltet und ob ich sie fortsetzen soll... Hier also der erste Teil:  
  
Rainy Days  
  
Das Zimmer war in schummriges Licht getaucht, wurde nur gelegentlich von einem der zuckenden Blitze erhellt. In diesen Augenblicken konnte man die Gestalt, die zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Hochbetts saß erkennen.   
  
Die kinnlangen, dunkelblauen Haare fielen dem Jungen ins Gesicht und wippten bei jedem Zittern leicht hin und her. Es war nicht die Angst vor dem Gewitter, die den Jungen dort kauern ließ, sondern die Kälte aus seinem Inneren.   
  
Im Zimmer war es wohlig warm, doch er zitterte immer mehr. Er war allein, mutterseelenallein. Freunde hatte er keine, da seine Klassenkameraden alle neidisch auf ihn waren. Die Lehrer bezeichneten ihn als Genie, doch Ichijouji Ken wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein ganz normaler, mittelmäßiger Schüler zu sein.   
  
Seine Eltern liebten ihn und freuten sich über seine guten Noten, doch das konnte ihm nicht ersetzen, was ihm fehlte. Tagein tagaus saß er hier in diesem Zimmer, starrte Löcher in die Luft und wurde immer verzeifelter.   
  
Laut hallte der Donner in die Stille hinein und ließ Ken schließlich aufblicken. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster und folgte den Regentropfen, auf ihrem Weg zur Erde. Langsam und noch immer leicht zitternd kletterte er vom Hochbett herunter.   
  
Er schlang die Arme um sich, als wolle er sich vor der großen, weiten Welt dort draussen schützen. Mit kleinen Schritten machte Ken seinen Weg hinüber zum Fenster und folgte mit dem Finger der Spur, die ein Regentropfen hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Donner und Blitz hatten nun aufgehört und es fiel nurnoch sanft der Regen auf die Erde. Von seinem Fenster aus konnte Ken die Strasse sehen. Viele Leute mit Regenschirmen hasteten sie hinauf oder hinunter, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass ein Junge sie aus seinem Fenster beobachten könnte.  
  
Ken seufzte leise und schaute sich die Menschen genauer an. Oft fand er sich bei dieser Beschäftigung und sollte seine Mutter währenddessen einmal das Zimmer betreten, schaute sie ihn nur traurig an und ging wieder.  
  
Eine alte Frau ging schleppenden Schrittes den Gehweg entlang, in jeder Hand eine scheinbar schwere Einkaufstasche haltend. Sie hatte keinen Schirm, sondern trug eine Art Haube auf dem Kopf um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen.  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge mochte Regen. Manchmal wenn niemand sonst zu sehen war, ging er hinaus um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Er liebte das Gefühl der nassen Tropfen die auf ihn niederprasselten und sein Gesicht hinunterliefen. Seine Mutter war immer sehr besorgt gewesen, wenn er klitschnass nach Hause gekommen war, aber er tat es dennoch immer wieder.  
  
Gerade rannte ein kleines Mädchen mit leuchtend gelben Gummistiefeln und einem roten Regenmantel die Strasse hoch. Es strahlte geradezu und breitete die Arme weit aus. Seine Mutter, die einen ebenso roten Regenschirm trug, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, nahm dann ihre Tochter an der Hand und ging mit ihr weiter.  
  
Das fröhliche Lächeln der Kleinen ließ Ken noch trauriger werden. Selbst als kleines Kind war er nie so herumgetobt und nun war er zu alt dafür. Ausserdem, mit wem sollte er schon herumtoben?  
  
Er wollte schon wieder zu seinem Bett gehen, als ein paar Jugendliche seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Sie gingen auf dem Bürgersteig, unter seinem Fenster entlang. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen, mit einer pinken Regenjacke und ein blonder Junge mit einem weißen Hut gingen vorn und schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Dahinter ging ein Junge mit rotbraunen Haaren und einer Fliegerbrille auf dem Kopf.  
  
Für Ken sah dieser Junge ein wenig verloren aus und als wäre er einsam, obwohl seine Freunde vor ihm gingen. Ein Schatten legte sich über Kens Augen und wieder fühlte er diese Leere in sich. Mittlerweile standen die drei genau unter seinem Fenster und hatten komischerweise dort angehalten. Das Mädchen kramte in seinen Taschen und unterhielt sich weiter mit dem blonden Jungen.  
  
Der andere Junge stand etwa einen Meter von den beiden weg und schüttelte seinen Haarschopf, der klatschnass war, da er nichts auf dem Kopf trug, ausser seiner Fliegerbrille. Er ließ den Blick durch die Gegend schweifen und schaute plötzlich genau zu Ken. Der war überrascht und auch ein Wenig erschreckt, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und wollte am liebsten in den Schatten zurücktreten, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
  
Der braunhaarige Junge hielt den Blick einen Augenblick und lächelte schließlich. Ken stockte der Atem bei diesem Anblick. Dieser Junge lächelte ihn an? IHN? Leicht hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und schwach erwiderte er das Lächeln des anderen.  
  
Eine Weile schauten sich die beiden noch an, doch dann rief das Mädchen und er musste weiter. Kurz bevor er ausser Sichtweite war, drehte sich der Braunhaarige noch einmal um und schaute zu Ken, dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Der hatte noch immer das Lächeln vor Augen und es ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand angelächelt. Seine Klassenkameraden und andere, die wussten wer er war, schauten ihn immer nur mit bösen und neidischen Blicken an.  
  
Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum, wollte Ken den Braunhaarigen gerne wiedersehen. Hier am Fenster stehen, auf die Strasse schauen und erneut das freundliche Lächeln sehen. Zweifelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, wenn der andere Junge erfuhr, wer er war, würde er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.  
  
Aber er würde ihn sowieso nicht wiedersehen. Er wusste den Namen des anderen nicht und ausserdem würde dieser mit Sicherheit nicht wieder hierher kommen. Wieso sollte er auch? Noch einmal schaute er auf die regennasse Strasse, drehte sich dann aber vollends weg und ging zurück zu seinem Bett.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gut gelaunt und mit dem üblichen Elan lief Motomiya Daisuke durch die Strassen in Richtung des Wohnblocks, in dem sein bester Freund Takaishi Takeru wohnte. Nach zwei Wochen Hausarrest, den ihm seine blöde Schwester Jun eingebrockt hatte, konnte er nun endlich wieder etwas mit Takeru unternehmen.  
  
Lachend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen lief er die Strasse entlang. Plötzlich spürte etwas Nasses an seiner Nase und schaute in den Himmel. Es regnete leicht, was ihm aber gar nichts ausmachte. Trotzdem legte er einen Zahn zu, obwohl der Wohnblock schon in Sichtweite war.  
  
Mit einem Endspurt der sich sehen ließ, war er nun vor der Haustür angelangt und drückte auf die Klingel. Die freundliche Stimme von Frau Takaishi schallte ihm durch die Gegensprechanlage entgegen und kaum einen Augenblick später war er schon im Treppenhaus und erklomm die Treppen in den vierten Stock.  
  
Takerus Mutter stand schon in der Tür und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. Er trat schnell ein, zog Schuhe und Jacke aus und ging zu Takerus Zimmer. Dort klopfte er an und öffnete die Tür. Was er sah, ließ seine Laune direkt auf den Nullpunkt sinken.  
  
Auf dem schwarzen Sofa saß, ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick ansehend, Yagami Hikari. Das Mädchen, dass Takeru absolut vergötterte und er deshalb nicht merkte, wie sehr sie ihn ausnutzte.  
  
Der blonde Junge lächelte seinen besten Freund an und begrüßte ihn mit einem Handschlag. Dann erklärte er, dass Hikari überraschend vorbeigekommen wäre und man ja etwas zusammen unternehmen könnte. Davon war Daisuke nicht besonders begeistert, aber wenn er überhaupt etwas mit Takeru machen wollte, musste er schon zustimmen.  
  
Hikari schlug ihnen vor, doch shoppen zu gehen, wovon Takeru natürlich mehr als begeistert war, währrend Daisuke nur mit den Schultern zuckte, was ihm erneut einen giftigen Blick einbrachte. In genau diesem Augenblick blitzte es draussen und ein Donnergrollen folgte nicht lang danach.  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen zog einen Schmollmund und Takeru versicherte ihr, dass sie nach dem Gewitter einkaufen gehen würden, worauf sie ihn wieder anstrahlte. Daisuke seufzte nur innerlich und setzte sich in den Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand.  
  
Takeru und Hikari fingen an sich miteinander zu unterhalten und Daisuke fühlte sich mehr als ausgeschlossen. Takeru war einer seiner wenigen Freunde und er war sich sicher, dass es Hikari schaffen würde, ihm auch seinen besten Freund noch wegzunehmen.  
  
In der Schule war er nicht sehr beliebt, da sie Lügen über ihn verbreitet hatte und die anderen natürlich ihr mehr glaubten, als ihm. Er hatte zwar ein paar Freunde in der Fußballmannschaft, aber das waren eher Bekannte, als richtige Freunde. Er wusste nicht, warum Hikari das tat, aber es war ihm egal, konnte er es doch sowieso nicht ändern.  
  
Gedankenverloren schaute er aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Regentropfen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm das jedoch zu langweilig und er starrte lieber seine Schuhe an. Takeru schien überhaupt nicht zu merken, dass er sich übergangen fühlte. Unhörbar seufzte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
Ob er nach Hause gehen sollte? Nein, da wäre er ganz alleine... Seine Eltern waren arbeiten und seine Schwester, auf deren Anwesenheit er auch gut verzichten konnte, war bei der Bandprobe von Takerus Bruder, in den sie hoffnungslos verschoßen war, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er nicht auf Mädchen stand und einen Freund hatte, Hikaris Bruder.  
  
Und wieder Hikari... Als er aufschaute, merkte er, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln anfunkelte, währrend sie Takeru anlächelte. Daisukes Blick schweifte nun zur Uhr an der Wand. Eine Stunde war mittlerweile vergangen. Hatte er solange seinen Gedanken nachgehangen?  
  
Das Gewitter hatte sich soweit gelegt, doch Regen fiel immer noch. Die drei zogen sich an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum, nachdem alle sich bei Frau Takaishi verabschiedet hatten. Schon nach ein paar Minuten waren Daisukes Haare klitschnass und er wünschte sich, doch nach Hause gegangen zu sein.  
  
Die Strassen waren nun wieder voller Menschen, die hektisch von einem zum anderen Punkt zu kommen versuchten. Hikari und Takeru nahmen noch immer kaum Notiz von ihm und er trottete mit hängendem Kopf hinter den beiden her.  
  
Als er den Kopf irgendwann wieder hob, merkte er, dass die beiden stehengeblieben waren und Hikari in ihren Sachen herumkramte. Daisuke schüttelte seinen Haarschopf um ein wenig des Regens wieder hinaus zu bekommen, leider ohne Erfolg. Wieder schaute er sich in der Umgebung um. Sie waren nun im Tamachi-Viertel.  
  
Sie standen gerade vor einem Wohnblock, der genauso aussah, wie der, in dem er wohnte, oder Takeru, eben wie jeder Wohnblock in Tokyo. Sein Blick schweifte an den Fenstern entlang und im dritten Stock sah er einen Jungen, der auf sie herunterschaute.  
  
Daisuke schaute ihn eine Weile an. Irgendwie sah der Junge genau so aus, wie er sich im Moment fühlte - einsam. Ob er wohl auch so alleine war? Ehe er sichs versah, lächelte er den fremden Jungen an, was diesen zu überraschen schien.  
  
Dennoch konnte er sehen, wie der andere leicht zurücklächelte. Eine Weile schauten sie sich weiter an, dann holte ihn Hikaris Stimme wieder in die Realität zurück. Langsam ging er weiter, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu dem anderen Jungen um, bevor er um die Ecke bog.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder hierherkommen... Warum er so dachte, wusste Daisuke nicht, doch dieser Junge... Er wollte wissen, ob er recht hatte mit dem, was er dachte... Vielleicht würden sie sich ja anfreunden... Seufzend setzte er den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum fort.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! ;; Aber das plöde Plotbunny hat Urlaub in Paraguay gemacht... sfz Nya, jetzt gehts aber weiter Ich hoffe das liest nach der langen Zeit überhaupt noch wer... drop Danke für die lieben Kommis! knuddel  
  
Rainy Days II  
  
Dort wickelte Ken die Decke um sich und setzte sich wieder in seine Ecke. Kurze Zeit hatte er aufgehört zu zittern, doch jetzt fing es wieder an. Selbst die Erinnerung an die zimtfarbenen Augen des anderen Jungen konnte ihn nicht erheitern, wusste er doch, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde.  
  
Warum machte er sich überhaupt solche Illusionen, dass jemals irgendwer ihn mögen würde? Warum entfachte so eine kurze Begegnung wieder die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen, die er doch eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte? Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf über seine Gedanken und zog die Decke noch enger.  
  
Draussen nieselte es nurnoch ein Wenig und die Blitze hatten aufgehört. Langsam brach die Dämmerung herein und tauchte sein Zimmer in schummeriges Licht. Ken lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Wieder versank er in seiner Welt aus Einsamkeit und bemerkte es nicht einmal, als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde und seine Mutter ihn besorgt musterte.  
  
In dieser Position verharrte er bis zum Morgen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn aufweckte. Schnell stand er auf, duschte sich, zog seine Schuluniform an und machte sich auf den Weg, wiederholte die tägliche Routine. Seine Mutter seufzte, weil er wieder einmal das Haus ohne Frühstück verließ, doch er ignorierte es einfach.  
  
Mit gemächlichen Schritten überquerte er die Strasse und machte sich auf den zwanzigminütigen Weg zur Tachmachi Mittelschule. Einige Zeit hatte er sich davor gefürchtet dorthin zu gehen, hatte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler nicht mehr ertragen, doch dies war nun einer starren Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Kein noch so kleines Zeichen seiner Gefühle dran nach aussen.  
  
Selbst als ihn ein Junge aus seiner Klasse absichtlich anrempelte und er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, sagte Ken nichts. Eine Gruppe Mädchen, die neben ihm ging kicherte unentwegt und hin und wieder schauten sie in seine Richtung.  
  
Auf dem Schulhof gingen ihm alle Schüler entweder aus dem Weg oder schrien ihm Beleidigungen entgegeben. Auch diese ignorierte er scheinbar, doch innerlich brach wieder ein kleines Stück von ihm zusammen, wie jeden Tag.  
  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte fast zu seiner Klasse. Noch niemand war im Klassenraum, doch Ken ging sofort zu seinem Tisch in der letzten Reihe. Niemand sonst ausser ihm saß dort, weil niemand neben dem 'Streber' sitzen wollte. Er packte seine Sachen aus und wartete.  
  
Zehn Minuten später klingelte es zur ersten Stunde und der Klassenraum füllte sich langsam. Nachdem alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen saßen, betrat der Japanischlehrer ebenfalls die Klasse und begann den Unterricht. Niemand beachtete Ken und er selbst meldete sich nie, sagte nur etwas, wenn er gefragt wurde.  
  
Jedes Mal wurden ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen und einige der Jungs gingen sogar so weit ihn hinter dem Rücken des Lehrers mit Papierkügelchen und anderen Dingen zu bewerfen. Ken tat nichts, wehrte sich nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur sturr nach vorne auf die Tafel.  
  
Was hätte es ihm auch gebracht sich zu wehren? Er gehörte nicht zur Klassengemeinschaft und würde nie dazugehören. Anfangs hatte er sich immer verzweifelt gefragt, was denn so falsch daran war intelligent zu sein, doch diese Fragen waren nach einiger Zeit dem einfacheren 'Es ist falsch' gewichen.  
  
Die meisten Lehrer nahmen Ken nicht einmal mehr dran, weil sie genau wussten, was dass bei seinen Mitschülern auslöste. Allerdings scherten sich die meisten Lehrer auch nicht weiter darum.  
  
Für Ken vergingen die Schulstunden nur sehr langsam und jede einzelne kam ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. In den Pausen blieb er grundsätzlich auf seinem Platz sitzen und aß wie mechanisch das Essen, das seine Mutter ihm eingepackt hatte. Er merkte gar nicht was er aß, es war einfach nach einer Weile zur Gewohnheit geworden.  
  
Leicht zuckte er zusammen, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter berührte. Als er den Kopf hob, schaute er in ein paar blaue Augen, das ihn besorgt musterte. Vor ihm stand Mizuno-sensei, seine Englischlehrerin.  
  
"Ken, geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Verwundert schaute er die Frau an, die vor ihm stand. Nie zuvor hatte sich eine Lehrkraft an ihn gewandt, egal aus welchem Grund. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte wieder seinen Tisch an. Da sie eine Antwort zu erwarten schien, antwortete er mit einem Kurzen 'Nein alles in Ordnung'.  
  
Als er wieder aufsah, schüttelte sie seufzend den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Noch jemand der ihn aufgegeben hatte, genau wie er sich selbst. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, die Situation ändern zu wollen? Es würde ja doch nichts bringen.  
  
Der Rest des Schultages verlief völlig normal und Ken hatte sich bereits wieder von der Unterbrechung seiner Routine erholt, auch wenn diese ihn ein Wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass diese Frau sich wirklich dafür interessierte wie es ihm ging, aber auch sie hatte sich von ihm abgewendet, wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.  
  
Auf seinem Weg nach Hause beachteten ihn nun auch seine Mitschüler nicht mehr, da sie schnell nach Hause wollten und keine Zeit hatten einen unwichtigen Streber zu massakrieren. Als er zu Hause ankam, hatte seine Mutter das Essen vorbereitet, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
Dort zog er sich um und erledigte seine Hausaufgaben. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass sich wieder ein Sturm zusammenzubrauen schien. Den ganzen Tag war der Himmel schon grau gewesen und dennoch hatte es nicht nach Regen ausgesehen.  
  
Ken jedoch freute sich darüber, dass es wieder regnen würde und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Unweigerlich schweiften seine Gedanken jedoch zum vorherigen Tag und schon wieder machte sich dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung in ihm bemerkbar. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schüttelte er den Kopf und kauerte sich wieder in die Ecke auf seinem Bett.  
  
Unwillig folgte Daisuke noch immer Takeru und Hikari, die sich weiterhin angeregt unterhielten, aber keinen Versuch machten ihn mit einzubeziehen. Das machte ihn traurig, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
Der Regen war mittlerweile auf eine Nieseln zurückgegangen, aber dennoch frohr der Brünette leicht in seinen nassen Sachen. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich keine Erkältung einfangen würde. Gerade war er wieder in eine riesige Pfütze getreten und das Wasser war ihm bis zu den Knien hochgespritzt.  
  
Das Einkaufszentrum war bereits in Sichtweite und Daisukes Laune fiel noch um ein gutes Stück, als er die vielen Menschen mit ihren Regenmänteln in den schillerndsten Farben sah. Er war kein Teil davon, in der großen Menschenmenge würde ihm niemand auch nur die geringste Beachtung schenken.  
  
Hikari zog Takeru bereits in das erste Bekleidungsgeschäft und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, den man nur als 'Verschwinde bloss!' verstehen konnte. Daisuke überlegte nicht lang und ließ die beiden allein. Takeru hatte sich nicht einmal zu ihm umgedreht und wenn er ihn fragen würde, konnte er immer noch behaupten, dass er die beiden im Gedränge verloren hatte.  
  
Der brünette Junge schlenderte eine Weile durch die verschiedensten Geschäfte und ließ sich schließlich in einem der kleinen Cafés nieder. Dort bestellte er sich eine heiße Schokolade um sich ein Wenig aufzuwärmen.  
  
Lange hielt er den Becher nur in den Händen um seine kalten Finger zu wärmen, setzte ihn schließlich jedoch an die Lippen und begann die braune Flüssigkeit mit kleinen Schlücken zu trinken. Daisuke bekam eine Gänsehaut, fühlte sich aber sogleich besser.  
  
Durch die Glasscheibe beobachtete er weiter die Menschen um sich herum. Eltern, die schmunzelnd ihre umhertollenden Kinder beobachteten, Liebespaare, die sich, wenn sie glaubten das niemand zusah, schnell einen Kuss gaben, nur um hinterher rot anzulaufen und gestresste Erwachsene, die ihre wöchentlichen Einkäufe zu erledigen schienen.  
  
Einmal sah er auch Takeru und Hikari. Die beiden sahen glücklich aus, hatten ihn völlig vergessen. Überhaupt schien sich niemand mehr für ihn zu interessieren. Früher war er immer nur glücklich lachend durch die Gegend gezogen, hatte jeden Tag etwas mit seinen Freunden unternommen. Wo waren diese Freunde alle geblieben? Es hatte nicht mehr als ein Lügen erzählendes Mädchen gebraucht, damit sich die Freundschaft in Luft auflöste.  
  
Daisuke versuchte diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr musste er daran denken. Er ließ den Nachmittag noch einmal Revue passieren und stoppte mit seinen Gedankengängen bei der 'Begnung' mit den anderen Jungen, auch wenn man diese eigentlich nicht als solche bezeichnen konnte.  
  
Ob es dem anderen wohl auch so ging? War er genauso allein und verlassen? Der Junge mit der Fliegerbrille schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Auch wenn er versuchte es sich einzureden, glaubte Daisuke seiner eigenen Vermutung nicht ganz.  
  
Er verspürte den Drang zurück zu diesem Wohnblock zu gehen und den Jungen danach zu fragen. Doch sein Verstand stellte sich dagegen, er konnte schließlich nicht einfach so dort klingeln und ihn fragen. Er wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen!  
  
Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wollte endlich aus seinen nassen Sachen heraus. Als er dort ankam, war seine Schwester noch immer nicht wieder da, aber das machte Daisuke nichts. Schnell zog er sich aus und ließ sich Wasser in die Badewanne. Ein Bad würde ihm ganz sicher gut tun.  
  
Behende ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten, wollte nicht die Hälfte auf dem Fußboden verteilen und seiner Mutter wieder einen Grund zum ausflippen geben. Selbst seine Eltern wollten ihn nicht mehr. Sie sahen nur seine Schwester und unterstützten diese, so gut sie konnten. War er denn wirklich gar nichts Wert?  
  
Daisuke tauchte unter und verharrte dort einige Sekunden. Wie leicht konnte er einfach nicht wieder auftauchen... Er könnte einfach abwarten, bis ihm die Luft ausging und trotzdem unter Wasser bleiben. Dann würde er auch niemandem mehr zur Last fallen.  
  
Prustend und nach Luft schnappend tauchte er wieder auf, strich sich die Haare aus den Augen. Er konnte es nicht tun, nicht solange sich vielleicht noch etwas zum Guten veränderte, auch wenn er nicht wusste was.  
  
Der Brünette zitterte leicht, als die nicht gerade warme Luft an seinen nassen Körper drang. Schnell wickelte er sich in ein großes Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Danach ließ er das Wasser abfließen und hing das Handtuch über den Wannenrand.  
  
Nur mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, legte er sich ins Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die Leuchtziffern auf seinem Wecker sagten ihm, dass es erst 20:30 Uhr war, eigentlich zu früh zum schlafen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
  
Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war er eingeschlafen, denn in den Schlaf konnten ihn wenigstens seine Gedanken nicht verfolgen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war er sogar vor dem Weckerklingeln wach, was ihm sonst nie passierte. Gähnend schälte er sich aus seiner Bettdecke, suchte sich Kleidung aus dem Schrank und zog sich gemächlich an. Am Frühstückstisch wurde er schief angeschaut, dann aber mit nichts weiter als einem knappen 'Morgen' begrüßt.  
  
Schweigend aß er eine Scheibe Toast, machte sich sein Lunchpaket und packte seine Schulsachen zusammen. Ohne weiteren Gruß verließ er das Haus und ging einem weiteren einsamen Schultag entgegen.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Rainy Days III  
  
Daisuke atmete tief durch, als er die Haustür hinter sich gelassen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Einige Querstraßen später erspähte er um die nächste Ecke einen blonden Haarschopf. Sofort verlangsamte sich sein Schritt, und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch trauriger als schon zuvor. Die einstmals strahlenden, zimtfarbenen Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren, fast als hätte sich ein Nebelschleier über sie gelegt.  
  
Schwer seufzend setzte Daisuke seinen Weg fort. Der sonst so heißblütige und temperamentvolle Junge kam mit dieser Situation absolut nicht klar. Er vermisste seine Freunde, das Band, das ihn einst mit ihnen verband und vor allem seine Familie. Nichts konnte für ihn erklären, warum sich alles um ihn herum so sehr verändert hatte.  
  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nichts daran ändern konnte, doch sein Herz, sein Herz hatte die stumme Rebellion noch lange nicht aufgegeben und würde dies wahrscheinlich auch niemals tun. Daisuke kam sich vor wie ein Fisch, der gegen den Strom schwamm. Doch wann hatte er angefangen die Richtung zu ändern? Oder aber hatten die anderen ihre Richtung geändert?  
  
Trotz seiner langsamen Schritte war der brünette Junge bald an der Schule angekommen. Niemand gab auch nur ein kleines Anzeichen, dass er seine Existenz bemerkte. Den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, schritt Daisuke vorran, in Richtung des Eingangs. In seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen, doch er unterdrückte ihren Fluß.  
  
Als er die Sicherheit des Gebäudes erreicht hatte, wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken darüber und versuchte das Stechen in seinem Magen zu verdrängen. Die langen Korridore, die vor ihm lagen, waren leer und er fühlte sich, als würden sie immer näher kommen, ihm das Atmen erschweren.  
  
Eilig rannte er die Treppe hinauf, durch zahllose Gänge, bis er schließlich vor seiner Klassentür stand. Die Schule kam ihm mittlerweile vor wie ein Labyrinth, in dem hinter jeder Ecke eine neue Gefahr lauerte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und Daisuke vernahm freudiges Gelächter, von einer Stimme, die ihm so vertraut war und doch in letzter Zeit nur noch fremd klang.  
  
Einige Augenblicke verweilte er noch draussen, streckte dann jedoch die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür. Ausser Takeru und Hikari befanden sich noch einige andere Schüler im Raum, so dass die beiden ihn durch den Geräuschpegel nicht sofort wahrnahmen.  
  
So unbemerkt wie möglich schlich er zu seiner Bank, doch als er an Takerus Platz vorüberging, drehte dieser sich plötzlich um und schaute ihn an. Daisuke konnte diesen Blick nicht deuten, doch er erschrak vor der Wut und Enttäuschung, die sich in den meerblauen Augen vor ihm zeigte.  
  
Takeru sagte nichts, doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Sein Gegenüber verstand auch so. Schnell beeilte er sich weiterzugehen, sah nicht den Blick, den das braunhaarige Mädchen, das neben seinem ehemals besten Freund saß, ihm zuwarf. Doch auch ohne ihn zu sehen, wusste er, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Was hatte sie nur mit Takeru gemacht?  
  
Wieder kamen ihm die Tränen, und dieses Mal unternahm Daisuke nichts dagegen. Dicke Tropfen rollten seine Wangen hinab und zerschellten lautlos auf der Holzplatte des Tisches. Er wollte schreien, seine ganze Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung loslassen und die Welt dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, was sie ihm antat. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Niemand hier interessierte sich dafür, sie würden ihn ignorieren, so wie sie es sonst auch taten.  
  
Ein Öffnen und Schließen der Tür kündigte das Erscheinen des Lehrers an, doch Daisuke rührte sich nicht, befand sich weiterhin in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt. Die Tränenflut war versiegt, doch innerlich weinte er noch immer. Das Rascheln von Papier weckte ihn schließlich aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und wie von fern drang die Stimme des Lehrers an sein Ohr.  
  
"...hoffe ihr seid vorbereitet... Arbeit... 60 Minuten... viel Glück!"  
  
Richtig, die Englischarbeit... Langsam kramte Daisuke in seiner Hosentasche und holte ein Taschentuch hervor. Erst wischte er sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen, dann von der Tischplatte unter sich. Sein Block lag bereits vor ihm, doch seine Gedanken wollten sich nicht der Arbeit zuwenden. Ausserdem, was nützte es ihm? Wozu ging er überhaupt noch in die Schule?  
  
Der Junge starrte nur auf das karierte Blatt vor seinen Augen, auf das er noch nicht einmal seinen Namen geschrieben hatte. Am liebsten würde er aufspringen und vor allem hier davonrennen, nicht mehr zurückblicken. Schließlich nahm er doch seinen Stift und begann zu schreiben. Seine Hand zitterte und verwischte die schwarze Schrift an einigen Stellen, doch er schrieb unbeirrt weiter.  
  
Der Regen prasselt auf mich hernieder, vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen  
  
Der Himmel ist dunkel, so wie mein Herz  
  
Gerade habe ich den letzten Funken Hoffnung in mir verloren, bin ganz allein  
  
Es folgt keine Sonne auf diesen Regen, meine Welt bleibt dunkel  
  
Zu viele Dinge sind geschehen, Zuvieles hat sich verändert um mich herum  
  
Die Einsamkeit umhüllt mein Herz, zieht sich immer mehr darum zusammen  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr atmen, bekomme keine Luft  
  
Niemand hört meine stummen Schreie, nimmt mein Flehen wahr  
  
Meine Existenz wird verneint, gerät in Vergessenheit  
  
Und bald werde ich verschwunden sein...  
  
Seufzend legte Daisuke seinen Stift nieder und betrachtete, was er geschrieben hatte. Würde er wirklich verschwinden? War sein Leben umsonst, nichts wert? In seine Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, wie die anderen langsam einer nach dem anderen ihre Arbeiten abgaben und den Raum verließen. Schließlich saß nur noch er dort.  
  
Der Lehrer schaute ihn abwartend an und zeigte auf seine Uhr. Schnell kritzelte er seinen Namen auf ein leeres Blatt und stand auf. Gemächlichen Schrittes ging er nach vorn zum Lehrerpult und legte den Zettel ab. Der Mann mit der Hornbrille schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und schob es in den Stapel mit den anderen Arbeiten.  
  
Nicht darauf achtend ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich wieder hin. Er würde die halbe Stunde Pause lieber allein in der Klasse verbringen. Abermals fiel sein Blick auf die Zeilen, die er währrend der Stunde geschrieben hatte. Würde ihn wirklich die ganze Welt vergessen? Würde er sich auflösen? Daisuke wusste selbst, dass sich ein menschlicher Körper nicht in Nichts auflöste, und dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sich diese Frage zu stellen.  
  
Gab es denn wirklich niemanden auf dieser Welt, der ihn noch wollte? Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufgeben, alles aufgeben, was er bisher gehabt hatte und davonlaufen. Aber eigentlich gab es ja nichts, das er aufgeben könnte... Warum floh er dann nicht einfach vor der grausamen Wirklichkeit? Was hielt ihn noch hier?  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und seine Mitschüler betraten den Raum wieder. Die nächsten Stunden liefen wie ein Film vor Daisuke ab. Die ganze Zeit war er in seine tristen Gedanken vertieft und schreckte erst auf, als es bereits zum Unterrichtsende geklingelt hatte und alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten. Langsam packte er seine Sachen zusammen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Wieder durchquerte er das Labyrinth aus Gängen und holte tief Luft, als er endlich draussen angekommen war.  
  
Wohin würde er jetzt gehen? Nach Hause? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Dort würde ihn entweder noch mehr Einsamkeit erwarten, oder seine Mutter würde wieder irgendwas finden, für das sie ihn verantwortlich machen konnte. Seufzend kramte er in seine Hosentasche und suchte das Geld zusammen, das er noch besaß. Damit würde er sich am nächsten Kiosk irgendwas zu Essen kaufen.  
  
So ging er die Straße hinunter, ohne von eine Menschenseele wahrgenommen zu werden und machte vor der Kiosk halt. Die alte Dame, die dort hinter dem Tresen stand, musterte ihn nur schweigend über den Rand ihrer altmodischen Brille und nahm das Geld an. Ihr zunickend, auch wenn sie sich bereits wieder ungedreht hatte, verließ Daisuke den Kiosk.  
  
Gerade, als er durch die Tür trat, traf ihn ein Tropfen auf der Nase. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelt hatte und es anfing zu regnen, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Während des Gehens wickelte er sein Sandwich aus und begann zu essen. Daisuke schmeckte nichts, kaute und schluckte einfach, ohne wirklich zu bemerken, was genau er aß.  
  
Den Blick wieder auf den Asphalt gerichtet, ging er einfach los, ohne großartig darauf zu achten, wohin er ging. Mittlerweile regnete es stärker und seine Haare klebten ihm in der Stirn, doch er unternahm nichts. Als Daisuke den Blick hob, bemerkte er, dass er vor dem Einkaufszentrum stand. Unwillkürlich kam ihm der gestrige Tag wieder in den Sinn, all die fröhlichen Menschen...  
  
Abrupt drehte er sich um und rannte davon, vor all den fröhlichen Gesichtern und den zärtlichen Gesten. Dennoch konnte er sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, wurde aufs Neue von ihnen heimgesucht, konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem Regen.  
  
Schwer nach Luft ringend fiel er schließlich mitten auf dem Bürgersteig auf die Knie. Daisukes Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Mit den Händen verdeckte er sein Gesicht und weinte hemmungslos, doch die wenigen Menschen, die noch unterwegs waren, gingen einfach an ihm vorüber. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt und zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch er merkte nichts davon.  
  
Irgendwann, als er keine Tränen mehr hatte, die er noch hätte weinen können, stand Daisuke wieder auf und ging weiter seines Weges. Sein Herz war leergebrannt und er hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, damit er sich selbst besser vor dem eisigen Wind schützen konnte.  
  
Daisuke ging einfach immer weiter, bis er schließlich im Park ankam. Dort setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke. Da er schon völlig durchnässt war, machte ihm das nun auch nichts mehr aus. Ausser ihm war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und er genoß die Ruhe. Kein freudiges Lachen und keine strahlenden Gesichter würden ihn hier stören.  
  
Mit leerem Blick beobachtete der brünette Junge die Kreise, welche die Regentropfen auf der Oberfläche des Sees hinterließen. Die Enten hatten sich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer im hohen Gras versteckt, selbst sie hatten seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt.  
  
Daisuke ließ seinen Blick durch den Park schweifen und blickte schließlich starr auf den grauen Betonklotz, der sich jenseits des Zauns erhob. Ein Wohnblock wie jeder andere, wie der, in dem er mit seiner Familie wohnte. Für einen Augenblick sah er etwas Blaues aufblitzen, doch kaum hatte er es gesehen, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
War das nicht der Wohnblock, in dem der Junge wohnte, den er durchs Fenster gesehen hatte? Er erhob sich wieder von der Bank und ging zum Ausgang des Parks. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Daisuke überquerte die Straße und schaute sich suchend nach dem richtigen Fenster um - und tatsächlich, dort stand der andere Junge.  
  
Bewegungslos saß Ken noch immer in seiner Ecke, die Knie angezogen und ins Leere starrend. Er dachte an nichts, tat nichts und hatte auch nicht vor, das in absehbarer Zeit zu ändern. Erst das trommelnde Geräusch von Regentropfen, die auf Glas trafen, holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
  
Ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, war jedoch so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Endlich regnete es, wie auch schon an sämtlichen der vorangegangenen Tage. Automatisch stand Ken auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Es verging kein Regentag, an dem er nicht durch das Fenster die Straße beobachtete.  
  
Dieses Mal beobachtete er jedoch nicht die Menschen, sondern einzig und allein die Natur. Schwer hingen die Blätter an den Bäumen, wanden sich nur träge im Hauch des Windes, der an ihnen vorbeistriff. Tropfen für Tropfen ging auf die Erde nieder und verwandelte sie in eine instabile Masse. Der sonst so harte Untergrund wurde weich und formbar.  
  
Instabil... Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte seine Mutter gehört, wie sie mit einer ihrer Freundinnen telefonierte. Sie sagte, sein Geist sei 'instabil', doch Ken konnte darüber wirklich nur lachen. Seine Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, wie es in ihm aussah, und dennoch machte er der Frau keine Vorwürfe. Er selbst hatte ihre Versuche unter seine Oberfläche zu dringen abgeblockt, hatte verhindert, dass sie ihm zu nah kam.  
  
Das Gras schimmerte nass und die dünnen Halme bogen sich zur Erde, wie kleine Rutschbahnen, auf denen immer mehr Regentropfen in den schlammigen Boden gelangten. Ken wollte seinen Blick gerade den roten Blumen zuwenden, die im Blumenkasten vor dem Haus blühten, als er IHN erblickte.  
  
Der Junge, der ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war stand vor seinem Fenster und schaute zu ihm hoch. Haarsträhnen klebten ihm nass im Gesicht und seine Augen hatten einen unnatürlichen Rotschimmer. Ken schaffte es nicht, die Überraschung aus seinen Gesichtszügen zu verbannen, was dem anderen ein kleines Lächeln abrang.  
  
Er wollte sich abwenden, sich wieder in seiner Ecke verkriechen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, zwang ihn dazu stehenzubleiben und diesen Jungen betrachten. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen sie sich nur ansahen, dann hob der braunhaarige Junge zaghaft die Hand und winkte zu ihm hinauf. Nachdem Ken sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, erwiederte er den Gruß, woraufhin der andere abermals lächelte.  
  
Dann standen sie wieder einfach nur da, bis der Junge ihren Blickkontakt unterbrach, indem er anfing in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Nach einigen Sekunden förderte er Block und Stift zutage. Mit dem Mund entfernte er die Kappe und fing an zu schreiben. Als er fertig war, hielt er das Blatt hoch, sodass Ken in der Lage war es zu lesen.  
  
'Wie ist dein Name?'  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge starrte verdattert auf das Stück Papier. Der Regen lief darüber und verwischte die Schrift mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Einmal schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, ging dann jedoch schnell zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und nahm sich ebenfalls Block und Stift. Schnell schrieb er eine Antwort und hielt das Blatt gegen die Scheibe.  
  
'Ken. Deiner?'  
  
Der andere schien sich anstrengen zu müssen, damit er entziffern konnte, was auf seinem Blatt stand, doch Ken wollte das Fenster nicht öffnen. Schließlich begann der fremde Junge von neuem zu schreiben.  
  
'Daisuke. Allein?'  
  
Ken wusste absolut nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte die Wahrheit schreiben, dass er keine Freunde hatte, mit denen er etwas unternehmen konnte, doch ein anderer, kleinerer Teil in ihm, der soeben erwacht war, wollte dem anderen Jungen irgendetwas schreiben, was diesen nicht dazu veranlassen würde wieder zu gehen.  
  
Schließlich entschied er sich aber doch für die Wahrheit. Warum machte er sich überhaupt sollche Illusionen, dass 'Daisuke' mit ihm befreundet sein wollte. Niemand wollte das, auch der Junge mit den zimtfarbenen Augen ganz sicher nicht.  
  
So nickte Ken nur, machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Antwort auf einen Zettel zu schreiben. Der Brünette derweil schrieb abermals etwas auf seinen Block und hielt ihn wieder so, dass Ken lesen konnte.  
  
'Ich auch.'  
  
Überrascht schaute der Blauhaarige sein Gegenüber an. Daisuke war allein? Aufmerksam musterte er den Jungen vor sich auf der Straße, konnte jedoch keinerlei Lüge in dessen Augen feststellen. Er warf seinem Gegenüber einen verstehenden Blick zu und für einen Augenblick spiegelten sich sämtliche Emotionen, die Ken in seinem Inneren begraben hatte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wieder.  
  
Langsam hob er die Hand und legte sie an die Scheibe. Das Glas war kühl, beruhigend, aber auch beängstigend. Obwohl es nur aus einer dünnen Schicht durchsichtigen Materials bestand, stellte es doch eine enorme Barriere zwischen den beiden Jungen dar. Ken fühlte sich, als wäre er zwischen Glaswänden eingesperrt, die er nicht aus freiem Willen durchbrechen konnte.  
  
Sein Herz wollte diesen Jungen kennenlernen, wissen, welches Schicksal dem anderen widerfahren war, doch sein Verstand sträubte sich dagegen, versuchte ihm weißmachen, dass auch Daisuke ihn irgendwann wieder im Stich lassen würde, wenn sie jemals Freunde werden würden. Sein Herz war gefangen in einem Käfig aus Eis, der leicht angefangen hatte zu schmelzen, nachdem sich ihre Blicke das erste Mal gefunden hatten.  
  
Noch immer lag Kens Hand auf der Glasscheibe, und Daisuke blickte ihn eindringlich an. Der brünette Junge machte einen Schritt nach vorne und erhob ebenfalls seine Hand. Diese Geste ließ beide Jungen leicht lächeln, und in diesem winzigen Augenblick fühlten sie sich einander verbunden, auch wenn jeder den anderen nicht kannte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Daisuke von einer Gruppe Jugendlicher angerempelt, und die beiden Jungen verloren ihren Blickkontakt. Diese Sekunde nutzte die Furcht, die in Ken hochkroch, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zur Seite und weg vom Fenster zu drehen. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Langsam ließ er sich daran hinabgleiten und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände.  
  
Ob der andere wohl noch dort unten stand, darauf wartete, dass er wieder ans Fenster kommen würde? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt weggedreht? Kens Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Hatte er das Falsche getan? Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, wollte nichts lieber, als diese Gedanken endlich aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, wieder in die vertraute Monotonie zu verfallen.  
  
Eine Weile saß er noch dort auf dem Boden, zwang sich dann jedoch aufzustehen und einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen - die Straße war leer.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
